Because You're Mine
by Orrymain
Summary: Daniel tries to convince Jack that Felger isn't a bad guy; memories of Robert Rothman ensue


Because You're Mine Author: Orrymain Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
Author Website: Category: Slash, Romance, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: Avenger 2.0, The First Ones Size: 17kb, ficlet Written: August 9-10, 2003 Revised with betas: September 26-28, 2004 Summary: Daniel tries to convince Jack that Felger isn't such a bad guy; memories of Robert Rothman ensue.  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
Notes: 1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I  
3) This fic stands alone, but it does reference my past fics, "Unas, Go Home" 4) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: QuinGem, Claudia, Sue, Linda, Drdjlover!  
  
Because You're Mine by Orrymain  
  
Jack and Daniel walked through the door of the country-style home they shared together, still in the middle of a partially heated discussion that had begun several hours earlier at the SGC.  
  
"I tell ya, Danny, that Felger is definitely playing with a short deck."  
  
"Jack, he's just ... enthusiastic about his work, that's all."  
  
"No, Daniel, he's careless. Two-thirds of the SGC would have been stranded all across the galaxy because of that wacky virus, and you could have drowned on that planet."  
  
Daniel sighed.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, Jack. Sam said Ba'al rewrote the program. You know that. You were at the briefing."  
  
"She's probably covering up for him."  
  
"Jack!" Daniel frowned in frustration. "You know Sam wouldn't do that."  
  
Jack laughed, knowing Sam would never do such a thing. He threw his jacket against the sofa, and headed towards the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator while Daniel walked over to the aquarium to check on his fish. Noticing the feeder was running low, he refilled it while listening to Jack.  
  
"I still say he's got a few marbles loose. Carter said he has this mini-Stargate and little SG-unit figurines in his apartment. Now tell me that's normal, Daniel."  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Wait," Jack said, putting up his hand to stop Daniel's words. He walked over to the aquarium, put his arms around his lover, and kissed him. "Just had to do that, and tell you that I love you."  
  
"In the middle of an argument?" Daniel asked as his hands rubbed gently against Jack's lower back.  
  
"Especially in the middle of an argument." They both smiled and kissed again. "Now, carry on, Doctor Jackson. You were about to refute my statement."  
  
Daniel sighed. Jack could be so exasperating sometimes. Fighting one second, kissing him the next, and back to the fighting with the next click of the clock, but darn, if Daniel didn't love that man.  
  
"I ... Jack, just give the guy some slack. He has some great ideas. He's just ... a little unsure about himself. He's smart, but he doesn't feel like he fits in. He's a little clumsy and ..."  
  
"And what Daniel?" Jack asked as ambled over to the other side of the room and sank down into his favorite armchair where he could enjoy his favorite hobby of 'Daniel-watching', even if they were disagreeing at the moment.  
  
"He's not all that different from the way I was when the program first started."  
  
"Daniel, he's not anything like you, not even on your worst, flakiest day ... um, forget I said anything about flaky, you're not flaky, you're brilliant, intuitive, a true genius thinking outside the box, a giant among ..."  
  
"Jack, you can stop now. Really. I'll let the flaky thing go, this time; I know it's just your condescending sarcasm coming out," Daniel snorted as he sat down on the arm of the couch, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Point is, Daniel, Felger is absolutely nothing like you, never has been, never will be. Heck, even Rothman wasn't the geek Felger is."  
  
"I guess you're right, Jack. I'm gonna go ... check the mail."  
  
Something about Daniel's tone of voice was disturbing to Jack. He watched as his lover walked to the entranceway, picked up their mail, and headed for the study. He realized Daniel's shoulders had been slumped as he walked, and he had moved slowly, as if defeated.  
  
Jack reviewed the conversation, and then, light dawned.  
  
You're an idiot, O'Neill!  
  
Jack mentally chided himself, shaking his head, and then hurrying after his fleeing archaeologist.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Trying to hide, Danny? Look at you. You look like your trying to be one with the sofa, hidden in the corner, trying to escape notice. Well ... I noticed.  
  
Jack slowly walked to the sofa and sat down on Daniel's left, close enough to brush shoulders against each other. Jack's pulse slowed to a crawl, however, when his lover arose from the couch, mail in hand, and walked over to the desk.  
  
He leafed through the letters methodically, never looking up. He opened some, but others he placed in piles on the desk. It was as if Daniel's world didn't go beyond the pieces of mail he held in his hand.  
  
Without looking at the silver-gray haired man, Daniel calmly spoke, "Jack, we got the cable bill. I think they charged us twice for the basketball game. I'll call them on Monday; and you got a letter from ..."  
  
"Danny, enough with the mail. Come here ... please."  
  
Jack motioned for Daniel to return to his spot on the sofa. The young man hesitated, but dropping the mail into a bin on the desktop, he turned and sat down next to Jack.  
  
"Okay, I'm here. What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Danny. It's crazy, but when I think about it, I don't think I ever said that to you ... that I was sorry."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. No clue. Oh, and you got the latest issue of National Geographic. You'll love the cover, naked ..."  
  
"Daniel, stop it ... now. You know what I'm talking about. You need me to spell it out for you? Fine. Rothman. I killed him, Daniel. He was a good friend of yours, someone you worked with and respected, and I ... I killed him. I didn't have a choice, but I'm still sorry for adding to that ocean of pain that is buried inside of you."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Jack. You didn't have a choice."  
  
Wanna say that with a little more conviction, Daniel?  
  
Daniel's words had been droned, spoken in monotone, reminding Jack of the familiar telephone recordings that say, 'the number you have dialed is no longer in service.' It felt like Daniel had disconnected his number; Jack knew he had to restore the service quickly.  
  
"No, I didn't have a choice. I wish I had."  
  
"So why are we talking about this now?"  
  
"Because I'm an idiot."  
  
Daniel smirked, "Well, who am I to argue with a Colonel?"  
  
"Very funny, Jackson." With Daniel making wisecracks now, Jack knew he was making progress. Can't believe we haven't talked through this before. "Danny, you're right about Felger. He just grates on my nerves, like Rothman did. You know me and scientists. All that prattling on about fossils and gizmos; most of the time, we just don't mix very well."  
  
"I'm a scientist, Jack."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How?"  
  
Jack smiled as he reached out and took hold of Daniel's hand, stroking with his thumb as he held it.  
  
"Because you're my scientist; because I love you; because somehow in my darkest moment, when I thought the light was going out, it suddenly became brighter, and when I looked to see why, I discovered it was you, standing there, lighting my way back to life; because you're mine, Danny, for some crazy reason I'll never understand."  
  
Daniel finally turned to look Jack in the eye and graced his Colonel with a small smile, but said nothing.  
  
"You know, Rothman did the geek squad proud when that Unas dragged you away. He hustled back to the SGC, and he insisted on going after you, said you were his friend, too."  
  
"Maybe he was already ..."  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think that happened later. There would have been no reason for a Goa'uld to act the way he was; besides, we know they can't pretend for long: not the way Rothman was behaving. He wanted to bring you home, just like I did. I'm just sorry the price for your safety was so darn high."  
  
"Me, too, Jack."  
  
Jack wasn't sure Daniel would allow what he wanted to do next. While he was certain the line between them was being repaired, he wasn't sure he wouldn't get a busy signal if he made the attempt. Still, it was worth the risk. Daniel both loved and relied on him, and it was up to Jack to restore service as soon as possible. Jack smiled at how sure he was of that feeling and how warm it made him feel inside.  
  
Jack brought Daniel's hand to his mouth, and kissed his palm as Daniel watched, the small smile reappearing. Jack released Daniel's hand, and placed his arm around the young man's shoulders, and pulled Daniel into him. There was a momentary tensing from his lover; a moment of decision when Jack knew their connection was either back online or still out of order.  
  
With a sigh, Daniel relaxed into his soulmate. They turned their bodies so that the back of Daniel's head lay comfortably on Jack's shoulder and so that Jack could wrap his arms around his lover's waist. He placed a kiss on Daniel's neck as his hands snaked under the young man's maroon shirt, caressing and rubbing his abdomen.  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's silky hair; pleased Daniel had given in to the comfort of their unity. Still, Jack knew he needed to help his partner come back from the place his mind had taken him, a place that was dark, sad, and alone.  
  
"Danny, tell me about Roth...Robert."  
  
"What? Why? I mean, you knew him, Jack."  
  
"No, Daniel, I knew Rothman who couldn't understand the crystal skull, the geek who got along better with dead people than the living. I want you to tell me about Robert, your friend."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Why is that such a surprise?"  
  
"I ..."  
  
"Talk to me, Angel. Tell me about your friend."  
  
Jack spent the next two hours listening to Daniel telling tales about his friendship with Robert Rothman, how they met, worked together, and actually relaxed sometimes, doing "common" things like going to the theater or bowling.  
  
"Bowling?" Jack interrupted his lover. "Danny, you bowl?"  
  
In all their years together, this was something Jack hadn't heard about. He had just assumed that Daniel hadn't done any sports -- ever. After all, Jack had taken Daniel to his first baseball, hockey, soccer, and football games. There was the possibility the younger man might be interested in track and field, especially since Daniel liked to jog, but Jack remembered a conversation during the last Summer Olympics when his lover had said he had never participated in any type of track events. So, the older man had made the assumption that outside of whatever he had done as part of physical education courses in school, Daniel had never participated in organized sports.  
  
You're full of surprises, Love. Bowling, huh? I'm going to remember that.  
  
"Yes, sometimes, but not often, Jack. Neither one of us had much money to spare. Bowling was cheap, especially late at night, and sometimes, believe it or not, we just wanted to get away from digs and artifacts. We really didn't even know what we were doing at first; just walked in, watched a few games, and figured it out as we went along."  
  
"What was your average?"  
  
"I wasn't really very good, about two-hundred thirty-five."  
  
If Jack had been drinking, he would have spit it out. As it was, he nearly choked.  
  
"Two-hundred thirty-five, Danny, and you don't think you were very good?"  
  
"No. I mean, Robert averaged two-hundred eighty, Jack. We just did the best we could."  
  
"Two-hundred eighty?"  
  
Jack shook his head in disbelief. He looked at Daniel who was totally sincere, having no clue how good both he and Rothman were at the sport.  
  
"Daniel, are you going to sit here and tell me you don't know how good those scores are?"  
  
"Jack, the only times I ever went bowling was with Robert. We got someone to teach us how to keep score, and like I said, we just ... watched. I guess we knew it was good, but we certainly never thought about it. I haven't been bowling since then; I've never even watched it on TV." Daniel shifted a moment to look at Jack as he asked, "Do they show bowling on television?"  
  
"Danny, you're my secret weapon. I think it's time we start the SGC bowling league."  
  
"It's been years, Jack. I probably couldn't get the ball on the alley anymore."  
  
Jack laughed at the exaggeration and said, "Oh, yes, you could," Jack said, kissing Daniel's nape. "I love you. Go on. Tell me more about your adventures with Robert."  
  
Daniel chuckled a bit at the Jack's terminology, but he kept going, talking about Robert as Jack held him, still stroking and caressing his abdomen, and, from time to time, kissing his lover's neck. In a different situation, Jack might have said that Daniel was prattling on, so much so that he might have tuned out his lover, concentrating only on his scent and soft hair; but this was now. While Jack wasn't oblivious to Daniel's intoxicating allure as he held him close, he heard every word the younger man spoke. This was too important to make light of, so Jack listened carefully, asking questions when appropriate until, finally, silence came in a peaceful calm.  
  
Daniel placed his hands on Jack's, stilling his life partner's movement on his torso. He brought up one of Jack's calloused hands to his lips, and kissed the palm, mirroring what Jack had done earlier to him. He then brought the cherished appendage to his cheek and rubbed his face against the knuckles tenderly. He sighed contentedly and leaned his head back onto Jack's strong shoulder.  
  
After a few peaceful moments, Daniel spoke softly, "Thank you, Jack."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Asking. Listening. I guess I needed to remember for a while. I'd almost forgotten. When we got back from P3X-888, I was so focused on Chaka and getting my notes in order, I'm not sure I ever ..."  
  
"Mourned?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know if it's not mourning or simply not remembering. Jack, everyone should be remembered, especially by people who were supposed to be their friends."  
  
"Supposed to be? You're not about to do a guilt trip thing on me, Daniel?"  
  
"I got him the job with SGC, and if I hadn't ..."  
  
"And I let you go through the Stargate, not once, but twice when I had the power to stop you. I could have overruled Catherine, and Hammond wasn't about to let you go anywhere without my okay."  
  
"You needed me," Daniel said shyly, a small smile on his face.  
  
"I've always needed you; always do need you, and always will, but you were full of crap that first day, and you know it."  
  
"But it worked. You and Catherine fell for it," the archaeologist said, a bit of pride present in his tone.  
  
"It was those baby blue eyes, Danny. Who can resist those eyes?"  
  
"Hmm ... Ra, Apophis, Cronos, Makepeace, Kinsey, Simmons ..."  
  
"Ewwww, stop it, Danny, you're making me ill."  
  
"Sorry, Babe."  
  
Daniel chuckled, a lightness now filling his soul instead of the darkness which had been there earlier.  
  
"Besides, the only reason they didn't succumb to those lethal weapons of yours is because you were too busy being snarky with them."  
  
"Snarky?"  
  
"Yes, Daniel, snarky. Daring them to kill you ... again, and all that stuff. One-quarter of my gray hair is strictly due to your snarkiness with the System Lords."  
  
"Makepeace, Kinsey, and Simmons aren't System Lords, Jack."  
  
"They might as well be."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack moved slightly, rearranging his willing archaeologist so that they were now leaning towards each other. Jack placed his left hand on Daniel's cheek and pulled him towards him, their lips meeting in a sweet tender kiss that ended with their foreheads touching as if one, their hands entwined as they sat motionless, in the stillness of their love.  
  
"Love you, Jack."  
  
Jack smiled, and as he found his lover's mouth, exploring and devouring every crevice and part of it with his tongue, he knew he'd never been happier than he was in this moment with Daniel. Because with each moment, each minute, each hour of the day as the weeks and months turned into years, their love grew, and the more they loved, the happier Jack was. He'd never understand why Daniel loved him, but he would forever be grateful that he did.  
  
Daniel saw Jack's expression change, from a look of contentment to a big, happy grin.  
  
"Why the big grin, Jack?"  
  
"Just happy, Danny."  
  
Daniel smiled and asked, "Any particular reason why?"  
  
"Because you're mine," Jack said softly just before he and Daniel made love in their nation of two.  
  
Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
